Commissioner Gordon
DC Universe The LEGO Batman Movie |Accessories = Gun |Variations = |Years = 2008, 2012-2015, 2017-2018 |Appearances = 76001 The Bat vs. Bane: Tumbler Chase 70908 The Scuttler 71017 The LEGO Batman Movie Series }} Commissioner James Gordon is a Batman minifigure that appeared in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. He appeared in physical form in 2013. He is the Gotham City Police Commissioner, a friend of , and the father of Barbara Gordon. He reappears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and as a downloadable character in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. In The LEGO Batman Movie, Commissioner Gordon is voiced by Héctor Elizondo. Description Gordon's physical variation is based on his appearance in The Dark Knight Rises. He has Mutt Williams' hairpiece. He has black, rectangular-rimmed glasses, and a large dark brown mustache and a second face with an scared expression. His torso is dark blue and mostly features a dark grey, bulletproof vest with the word SWAT on it. He has back printing similar to the front, but with more back pockets. His arms are also dark blue, his hands are flesh, and his legs are black. ]] In ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame Commissioner Gordon has a grey male hairpiece, a head with glasses and a mustache. He wears a brown police coat and matching brown trousers. His appearance is similar in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, except his legs are black, he has backprinting that looks similar to Lex Luthor's, and he has a more realistic police badge. Background James Gordon is the commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department and one of the few honest officers. He also was one of the only police officers to show Bruce Wayne compassion after his parents' murder, hence why Bruce respects and trusts Gordon so much. Early in 's career he formed an alliance with the hero and the district attorney Harvey Dent to take down organized crime in Gotham. However, during a trial Dent was scarred by Sal's "Boss" Maroni and half of his face was hideously scarred. Dent turned into a villain himself, taking the name Two-Face. Though Dent's transformation shook Gordon and Batman, they continued their alliance. Although Gordon doesn't approve of Batman's vigilante menthods, as he appreciates the results and protects him from other police officers, such as Harvey Bullock, who don't trust him. Gordon also has a daughter named Barbara who was inspired by her father's heroism to join the GCPD, but was turned down, which led to her career as Batgirl. Commissioner Gordon is a member of the Bat-family which primarily consists of Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Alfred Pennyworth, and Batgirl. In The Dark Knight Rises Eight years after the events of The Dark Knight, Gordon has lied in order help cover up the fact that Harvey Dent had murdered five people, which Batman took the blame for. He has decided to resign as Commissioner, but decided against saying so. As Bane is rising and Batman returns, Gordon enters the sewers accidentally, gets hurt, and is brought to Bane. Bane takes the speech Gordon had prepared before Gordon jumped into the sewage pump. He sits in the hospital, operating through Batman and John Blake. Bane defeats Batman and isolates and takes complete control of Gotham. He reveals that Dent was responsible for the five murders and John Blake is disgusted with Gordon, though he still works with him. When Batman returns to Gotham from the pit, Gordon helps Batman overthrow Bane and Talia Al Ghul by placing a distorter on the nuclear bomb. Batman reveals his identity to Gordon, shortly before he seemingly sacrifices himself. Gordon stays as police Commissioner. In LEGO Batman In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Commissioner Gordon was armed with a pistol and appeared in all three stories and the prologue. He was a boss on the level A Surprise for the Commissioner and was unlocked for purchase afterwards. ;Prologue In the video game's prologue, Gordon appeared right at the end where he is seen pushing a red button on his desk which lights up the bat-signal. ;Riddler's Revenge In the events of Riddler's Revenge, Commissioner Gordon caught The Riddler and Poison Ivy sneaking into a greenry. He ordered the Police Force to defend the building. ;Power Crazed Penguin During Power Crazed Penguin, Commissioner Gordon and the Police Force confronted Bane and The Penguin at the dock when they stole a satellite that was being delivered. Penguin escaped on his submarine with the satellite, but he abandoned Bane. Bane became angry and threw a police car into the air, which landed back on himself, knocking him out. He was towed to back to Arkham Asylum. Gordon was later attacked by a Penguin Minion in his office before the satellite was destroyed by and Robin. ;Joker's Return In Joker's Return, Gordon was lured to an abandoned carnival by Harley Quinn and The Joker. He was later rescued by and Robin, and Harley Quinn was taken prisoner. When The Joker and Killer Moth arrived to rescue Harley Quinn, Gordon was determined to defeat them and dispatched three mobile headquarters and many S.W.A.T. agents to do so. They were destroyed by the clown walker, but Gordon survived and called for help from Batman. Later, after The Joker and Harley Quinn were defeated, Gordon was there to arrest them and send them back to Arkham Asylum. In LEGO Batman 2 Commissioner Gordon appears after Batman and Robin stop The Penguin, Catwoman, The Riddler, Bane, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, and Harley Quinn from escaping Arkham Asylum. He informs them that only The Joker seems to have escaped. He heard how it seemed as though Lex Luthor had rescued Joker, and suggested that Batman did something about it before the Presidential Election the next day. He was then informed of a break-in at Ace Chemicals by a Police Officer, and when he turned around, realized that many of the Asylum Inmates had escaped. On the portable versions, his minikit can be found in the level Assault the VTOL. He costs 20,000 studs. In The LEGO Batman Movie Commissioner James Gordon appears in The LEGO Batman Movie. LEGO.com Description Gallery of Variants Minifigure Variants Video Game Variations Notes * In The Dark Knight trilogy, Gordon is played by Gary Oldman, who also plays Sirius Black from Harry Potter and Lord Vortech from LEGO Dimensions. * In the ''DC Extended Universe'', Gordon is portrayed by J.K. Simmons who also played J. Jonah Jameson in ''Spider-Man'' trilogy, and Cave Johnson in the video game Portal 2. * Even though he has a somewhat large role in many Batman films and comics, he was never made into a minifigure until 2013- seven years after the first Batman sets were released. * In LEGO DC Super-Villains, Tom Kane reprised his role from Batman: Arkham Asylum. He also voiced Gandalf, Professor Utonium and Admiral Ackbar in LEGO Dimensions, The Powerpuff Girls, and the Star Wars franchise respectively. *In the Japanese dubs of the Burton-Schumacher movies, he was voiced by the late Yuzuru Fujimoto, who also voiced Santa Claus in The Big O. Appearances * 76001 The Bat vs. Bane: Tumbler Chase * 70908 The Scuttler * 71017 The LEGO Batman Movie Series * 76120 Batman Batwing and the Riddler Heist Movie Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite * The LEGO Batman Movie Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains Gallery Commissioner Gordon.jpg|''The Dark Knight Rises'' variation Gordon scared.jpg|Alternate facial expression Gordon back.jpg|Back printing Commissioner_Gordon.png|In LEGO Batman 2 -JGHgw.jpg|Gordon in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Comisioner gordon captured.png|Commissioner Gordon caged up by The Joker and Harley Quinn comissioner gordan free.png|After being freed by Batman comissioner gordan with gcpd.png|Commissioner Gordon with the GCPD comissioner gordan with batman and robin.png|Commissioner Gordon with Batman and Robin in Gotham Cathedral Comisioner gordon.png|Commissioner Gordon at his desk UPlDeNY=.jpg|Close Up Gordy.png|CGI File:31916695834_ed13b176d5_b.jpg|http://www.thebrickfan.com/lego-billboards-at-warner-bros-studios/ Commissioner Gordon LEGO Dimensions.PNG|Commissioner Gordon in LEGO Dimensions TLBM James Gordon.jpeg|In The LEGO Batman Movie Comisario Gordon (LB 2).jpg|Playable in LEGO Batman 2 Comisario Gordon.jpg|Playable in LEGO Batman See Also * * The Joker * Harley Quinn * Barbara Gordon * Batgirl Category:Minifigures introduced in 2008 Category:Batman Minifigures Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:71017 The LEGO Batman Movie Series Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games